May I Use The Bathroom?
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: -foursome oneshot and incest- Demyx/OC and Sora/OC, Tests can be boring...unless you have either a dark portal or permission to be out of the classroom...or both in this case!


"The English EOC is today?" I asked, "Well, heh heh, I'm gonna be okay...but you guys..." I trailed off and looked at the ceiling.  
Andrew playfully punched me in the arm, "Laxun, just because you're the good one in English doesn't mean that we're gonna fail."  
I looked around at our group. Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Andrew, Miranda, and Itchy frowned back.  
"I'm just saying that you won't do as well as me." I stated, not caring if I sounded tactless.  
Itchy sighed, "You gotta do something about that..."  
"What?" I asked sitting down at my desk. Our desks were so old fashioned, you couldn't see our laps...anyone could text in this class and not get caught.  
"Your superiority thing." Roxas muttered.  
I watched my older brother, Demyx, sit down and get out his pencil.  
Andrew was flirting in the back corner with Sora. Personally, I think they make the cutest couple.

_God, this is boring..._

The test was four hours long, _no one_ needs _four hours _to take a test! Even if it is a eighty question test.

Demyx was still working, but it looked like he was almost done. I had finished in about an hour...only three hours left. Just about everyone was done, but we were still going to have to sit here. Andrew was asleep, his white and blue hair skewed across his desk. Roxas was doodling on the blank paper they gave us. Axel was staring out the window along with Itchy. Miranda was trying to sneak chocolate. Now Demyx was done, leaning back to stretch and take off his jacket to use as a pillow. I had my head propped up on my elbow, nodding off.  
Then an idea hit me.

I looked around, the teacher was reading a book and just about everyone else had something to do. I carefully made a dark portal under my desk, focusing on the spot I wanted it to end up. I reached through and smirked when I felt the unmistakable note zipper pull. I slowly pulled it down, glancing up to see that I was at the right desk.

Yep, my brother looked tense as I undid the zipper and the button. Demyx shot me a look, _Don't_.  
A devilish grin creeped across my face and I slipped my hand in, sliding into his boxers. Demyx's face turned bright red as my hand gripped his shaft. I saw him bury his face into the green cloth of his jacket to hide his nice blush and probably supress his moans as I started to use both hands.  
I smirked, _this should pass some time._  
I bit my lip, _What the hell is he thinking?!_ I narrowed my eyes as I felt my legs being spread.  
_Two people can play that game_, the words floated in my mind, Demyx was using our mind bond to talk. Curse our abilities...

I had to bite my lip harder as his finger slipped inside, serching for my clit. _To the left and up_, I thought to him.  
My hands almost stopped as his circled it, but I kept them going. I knew how he worked; You do me and I'll do you. I withdrew one hand, and making sure that no one would notice if I did, I raised my hand and gestured to the bathroom.  
I winked at Demyx as I passed by his desk, _Give it five minutes_.

"Sis?"  
"C'mere." I sighed dragging Demyx into the copy room and closing the door. At about an inch apart we let our tongues snake out to draw us in, writhing and moaning into the slightly messy kisses. I managed to pull away and pull my dress over my head.  
I smiled up at him as I ran my fingers though his sandy blond hair, "Alright Nocturne, strip."  
Demyx didn't need to be told twice as he shucked his jeans down his legs along with his boxers. My hands roamed under his shirt, slowly teasing it up. The second I got it off I attacked his neck; Nuzzling, sucking, biting, the works.  
"Ah haa, you r-really like the neck don't you sssis?" He asked, rubbing his rough hands down my sides.  
"Mm, I do...but I think I like this even more." My knees completely folded as I shot down to hover, "Don't you?" I felt a low moan rack Demyx's body as I invited his dick into my mouth and I responded with my own note, sending vibrations through my newest lollipop. I relished every moan and gasp I worked out of him and finished up rather quickly. I roughly forced him back to lean on the copier, no one needed to know...

I let a loud sigh escape my lips as he pulled me close and brushed back my short lilac hair.  
My natural personality of showing how I really feel took over, a lusty moan gargled out of my throat, "Ooh...Demyx you're so...vocal! It's so hott and fucking sexy!" I desperately crushed my mouth to his, thrusting my tongue in and ravaging his mouth, earning another throaty moan from my older sibling.

"Mind if we join?"  
I stopped tongue fucking my brother and looked back at Andrew. His black eyes flashed seductivly, I noticed that Sora was right behind him.  
I smirked and laughed, "Jump on in, the sex is fine." Sora had already shed his shirt and his pants were undone. Andrew was clad similar.  
Demyx smiled at us, "Tradesies?" I nodded and Andrew pulled me in for a kiss. Mind you it wasn't those hungry kisses that I had with Demyx, it wasn't nearly as messy either.  
_Damn, I am so lucky that every freaking boy here is bi!_

I cougar growled at the younger teen and started licking at his chest. I couldn't help being impatient as I practically ripped down his pants. I let out a soft sigh as I pressed my lips to the soft milk-white skin of his stomach, then attempted to kiss every inch of his torso, occassional purrs and growls rubbling in my throat.  
"Andrew, can I play with the kitty?" Sora whispered. I glanced up, my eyes half-lidded from lust and wrapped my arms around the brunnette's neck, nipping at his ear. I barely registered Demyx and Andrew getting tangled up in each other. Sora was the only thing on my mind as I fisted him and ravaged the fifteen year olds mouth, one of his hands was tangled in my hair while the other was cupping my ass.  
My breathing came out in ragged gasps the second that Sora lowered himself to suckle at my left nipple, I was finally getting the attention reciprocated. Soon though, we got back to who we originally came with.

I nuzzled at Demyx's neck, "Mm, this is nice..."  
"I'm not done yet Sis." He whipered, and anticipation shivered down my spine.  
Demyx was positioned, but he wouldn't let it be that easy, "Tell me what you want Laxun." He knew that I would tell him.  
"I want to cum with you inside me, I want to feel _you_ cum, and I want you to be as loud as you can you sexy son of a bitch!" I cried out, a free hand gripping his mullet. I saw a shocked look cross my brothers face, but it quickly dissappeared as he sheathed himself.  
"Ooh, Demyx!" I whimpered at the intrusion. He came to a full force stop and smirked. I wouldn't have any of that, "Move!"  
He shot me a devilish smile and shook his head, "I know better than that."  
I blinked, then remembered. About a month ago Demyx had tried to top me..._tried_, I told him that if he ever did that that again, somebody was going to get hurt real bad.  
I smiled and petted him, "Good boy."  
Then I laid him on his back, and he helped me to ride him. I captured his lips in one of those heated, messy kisses as I rolled my hips with each bounce. I felt the all-too-familiar feeling so I closed my eyes tightly, and screamed out Demyx's name as I came, not even noticing his orgasm or the other two in the room.

I slumped against Demyx's chest and managed to mutter, "Think we should get back to class?"  
Andrew was supporting an exhausted Sora who had apparently been sitting in his lap.  
"Nah...It's only 10:38." Andrew said looking at his cell.  
"One more round?" Demyx asked me.  
I growled, "C'mere you sexy beast!"


End file.
